1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming grooves on torsion wrench, and more particularly to a method that can be used to improve the production efficiency and reduce the production cost of torsion wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional torsion wrench is usually provided with plural positioning grooves on an outer surface thereof, and an adjustable bushing is then mounted to the outer periphery of the plural positioning grooves, the positioning grooves serve to position the adjustable bushing. The positioning grooves are directly milled on the base body of the torsion wrench, it is time-consuming and laborsome to mill the positioning grooves with milling machine. Furthermore, since the positioning grooves are directly milled on the base body of the torsion wrench, the entire torsion wrench must be rejected if any defects occur during milling process.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein a conventional methods for forming grooves on torsion wrench, including the following steps:
First, Forming a base body of a torsion wrench: forming a base body 11 of a torsion wrench 10 to a predetermined size and shape;
Second, milling positioning grooves: positioning the base body 11 with positioning device, and then form plural positioning grooves 12 on end portion of the base body with milling machine;
Third, assembling adjustable ring and adjustable bushing: assembling an adjustable ring 13, and an adjustable bushing 14 to the outer periphery of the positioning grooves 12 after the positioning grooves 12 have been created, such that a conventional torsion wrench is made.
However, there are still some defects in this conventional method of forming grooves on torsion wrench, which are to explained as below:
First, in order to mill the positioning grooves 12 on the end portion of the base body 11 of a torsion wrench 10, the base body 11 has to rotate at a fixed angle with the assistance of an angle-positioning machine, and then the positioning grooves 12 can be milled. Furthermore, the respective positioning grooves 12 cannot be made at one time, so the conventional method for milling grooves on the torsion wrench is not only time-consuming but also the production cost will be increased.
Second, the positioning grooves 12 are milled on the end portion of the base body 11 of a torsion wrench 10 by milling machine, the entire base body 11 of the torsion wrench 10 must be rejected if any defective positioning grooves 12 occur during milling process, thereby the material cost is very high.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional method for forming grooves on torsion wrench.